Evee does a capture
by jukko
Summary: eeev was capture by humen! ! she is sad and do not want 2 be caoture. many adenturee! pls favg and rewivew
1. the begijing

hi im makin poke stoiry

* * *

in a poke foret there was a eevee. she was lonily and watned a firned Suddendly a trianer!111! ok no said eve as a polkebal ate here.

what wil hapen next? supnse!


	2. why

omg this is scari

* * *

noh! she hads to get out! so she fought

it did not work and she died. prson trew anoher ball at her and it wok :C haxs!1

then they got teken to rocks wife and hael up ding dong

yay i am heal but am cach thot eveeee

i mus escope!

* * *

 _ **will she meak it outtie aliv?/? may b! idk lol**_


	3. scariy

stuff is hapining!1!

* * *

wow i has eeve seid traider. i wan 2 cee here!

go effee! evcee pooped out

hi i an shartie and yoj ar my pokimon

ASSAAAAAAAAAAASSDSSAAAZAXAAAaah saud ervee runingh

nonono cvom back! i wioll bont huert youi!1!1!

they kep runin and got away but sharrite thrwe poekabll so tey did not

nooooooo this is not goood


	4. danger hooman

th is is not anal abus!

also

GOOGEL AKS IF WANT 2 TRANSGENDLATE WICH IS RUDEEEED

CAUS I HAS GUD ENGLSIH

* * *

somtiems latter

sheliart was stitting at fir and wuas sad. here evdee wold not listn to her! and here metarpood was useles to she was confusd then she got ideas

go eggvee! pokes opened and evee cane out.

evve wos giong to run but shielot sied if yes run ten i **PUT U IN _FIER!1!1!1!11_**

thun she touk a pice of evbees hair and put teh head in firer

lol sid sheiklrt

but den

EVEEE DID A THINK

and she put triner in firer

but she didnt

cause she couldn't lift and always skipped leg day

* * *

OMG I GOT 1fsts ReVIWED sdfghgnfbcvds ok am dione wth sezurie thx u 4 reviww


	5. child devourer

omihgh thx 4 secuned reviw!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!1

* * *

ebvee did npt lke fre. it was JOT. got as demens hoime. so pl2an mwas masde! !

erve wold b a WETT! ! 3 #1!#423!

okso gret watter stpne but were

uglyface 101 came up to eevee

HIOM GING 2 MEKE U A LUEFION!#!#!

bcuz he is cute

* * *

guys i am NOIT nasdtys leaferon is NOKT ghooing to mike chigldern!?/1

* * *

noioooooo sheliky is alwy ruin plean! thotevee

thein she gots eaten by pigiedyto

nooooo iam be caryied awaawy!2! come bac saids sheilder

byeeee eve is say thedn sher was putte in nast

hi yoo r me baby nows sedz birdbo

ok and den eeeeve got satan? :O

aind al ws butt

* * *

dis is miy longer chaps so pls fav put haid wok in to


	6. new pokemans

also WHY U GIV BAD REIVIFW i amke lot of chadps! #!

u lier i haz 56 chiapd

this is gud fic

wat des trol mena

* * *

AAA no sit on m sied evee

but i muss kepp you wrm with my boootyu

oh k

and evee sufocate

new eggvee loution?!

GHUSTEON

* * *

ok sori 4 smal one BUT next wiull be veyu long!11!

aslo dis is 19/123 fixc!


	7. abra is men

GUYIS I DID NO KNO TAHT DIS WUS IN SPOFF! i am fix so pls no angerk and y badde rewwwies

* * *

der wus hellk and heven. were do u wan 2 go sed acres

i am wan 2 go to heden sad evfee

sorry but u triyed 2 killl a guy so H#EELL

nooooo pls let mehjg live sud efcvee

ok fin u comr baxk as ghosdfg poilkemen

yayes

* * *

dis is not fekemon i is sure tat GSUOETMEN will b made so it is reel

* * *

she wok up and lok round omg i am ghostt pwoekemon nows

my namer wilb GHASTPoOSTENON

omg a news evvelourion says lot of trianer chatch htesm! ! !11! but she is go througt walll so mno poke 4 u LOL (i hate eu abra)

ghowestion was tire so sleep

* * *

goodnight


	8. FRIENDSHIP IS KEY TO EVERYTHING MY SON

OMG NIUW REFWIEw and itis nikce and noit menn! make no snese houugh

why wsat and defer si no sbysss

* * *

I AM HUNGRYEH

mzez tozooooooooozzozzooozoozoz

yeh letz et her

yayzzayayazzzyayzazzzyzzzzzzzayazz

 **LA _REET_** _ER_

efvcee is sleep. den gohsten no sleep. awhahha godmrnig worl

but ten she saw the sdadows

it was..,...

A LICKCKCCITONG AND ZUUBATS

noooooooo hrelp me sad ghostineon

we wil; eaqt yus!~~! re[piled lickcckierong.! yaaaszzzz yell zbuat

i musta use a moveds! but wiche one... ooo i know she thougt

ghojisteon begokn to shiune!#

ANDE USSE moONgIESDFT BEAN

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ow that hurt said he and lickckictuhng died

dubat was sad bcuz fren had eidied

hry dont be sad said evve. we can b frens!

nd they were friens

* * *

oh anD ghostioen neva made it outtie lol the4y ded


End file.
